Demon Knights 001
Demon Knights #1 - "Seven Against The Dark" thumb Autor: Paul Cornell Zeichner: Diógenes Neves Inker: Oclair Albert Farben: Marcelo Maiolo Editor: Matt Idelson Rezension von Michael Heide Erscheinungsdatum: 14.09.2011 Was bisher geschah: König Artus, Merlin, die Ritter der Tafelrunde. Camelot. Meine Erwartung vor dem Lesen: Der Dämon Etrigan ist neben Darkseid die wohl erfolgreichste Kirby-Schöpfung bei DC. Aber von einigen kurzen Rückblenden abgesehen, haben wir ihn immer nur in der Gegenwart, in der Interaktion mit anderen, DC Superhelden des 20. und 21. Jahrhunderts erlebt. Demon Knights soll dies ändern. Weitere bereits bekannte Figuren in der Serie werden Madam Xanadu, Shining Knight und der unsterbliche Superschurke Vandal Savage sein. Außerdem hat Cornells Stormwatch #1 bereits angedeutet, dass eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Serien besteht. Ich bin gespannt, wie diese aussieht. Der Inhalt: Camelot. Die Burg ist erobert. Artus ist gefallen. Einer seiner Ritter bringt Excalibur zurück zum Wasser, um es der Herrin vom See zurückzugeben. Er sieht, wie Artus' Leichnam von seinen Dienerinnen in einem Boot nach Avalon gebracht werden soll. Als er das Schwert ins Wasser wirft, greift eine Hand aus dem Wasser und packt das Schwert. In diesem Moment entscheidet sich eine der Dienerinnen im Boot um und springt aus dem Boot, um Excalibur zu stehlen. Doch sie bekommt das Schwert nicht zu greifen. Frustriert schreit sie unter Wasser auf. Ihr Name ist Xanadu. Merlin hat in der Zwischenzeit ganz andere Probleme. Es war ihm zuvor als gute Idee erschienen, den Dämonen Etrigan zu beschwören und zur Verteidigung Camelots hinzuzuziehen. Dieser Dämon ließ sich aber nicht steuern. Und nun sind die Gegner bereits im Schloss, und Artus weiß nicht, wohin mit seinem Gefangenen. Just in diesem Moment erscheint ein loyaler Diener, um Merlin aus dem besetzten Schloss zu eskortieren und ihn vor den feindlichen Truppen zu beschützen. Merlin erkennt den Diener als Jason von Norwich und sieht dessen Schicksal. Er bindet den Dämonen Etrigan an Jason, dessen Haare eine weiße Strähne bekommen, und der sofort spürt, dass nun etwas unsagbar böses in ihm haust. Merlin verschwindet. 400 Jahre später sind wir immer noch im tiefsten Mittelalter. Eine Armee unter der Führung einer machthungrigen Königin und ihrem Geliebten, dem Hexer Mordru, hat ein weiteres Dorf erobert und zu ihrem Reich hinzugefügt. Einer der Dorfbewohner wurde beauftragt, ihr das jüngste Kind im Dorf zu bringen und kommt diesem Auftrag nach. Er bringt ihr seinen eigenen Sohn. Mordru spricht ein magisches Ritual, und der Säugling wird von einer dunklen Macht ergriffen, die Mordru zu seiner Zukunft befragt. Das Baby verspricht ihm mit roten, nach innen verdrehten Augen, dass der Hexer auf dem richtigen Weg ist und das, was er sucht, vor ihm liegt. Es prophezeit gewaltigen Reichtum und neue Gefolgsleute, bevor die Macht in ihm sieht, dass das Baby zu schwach ist, um ihn länger zu halten. Das Kind explodiert in einer Blutlache, sein Vater wird schreiend fortgeschafft. Mordru und die Königin ziehen eine Karte heran. Auf dem Weg nach Alba Sarum muss ihre Armee nun lediglich noch durch ein kleines Städtchen. Auf ihrer Karte heißt dieses "Little Pass", die Bewohner nennen es "Little Spring". Auch Xanadu und Jason, der sich mittlerweile den Namen "Jason of the Blood" zu eigen gemacht hat, sind auf dem Weg nach Little Spring. Getarnt als friedliche Pilger hat das Paar die Hoffnung, dass diesmal nichts passiert, das zu Jasons neuem Namen passt. In der Stadt selbst treffen sie auf einen alten Bekannten. Bereits 90 Jahre zuvor sind sie Vandal Savage bei den Briganten begegnet, nun beschwert er sich lautstark, dass die örtliche Schänke "The Victory in Rome" noch nicht geöffnet hat. Der Schankwirt will ihm gerade vom Balkon zurufen, dass das Gesetz der zwei Prinzessinnen von Alba Sarum die Öffnungszeiten festlegt, aber Vandals Axt sieht das anders und öffnet die Tür. Kurz darauf sitzen die drei am Tisch und schwärmen von alten Zeiten. Vandal ist neidisch, dass er im Gegensatz zu den beiden anderen nie Camelot sehen konnte. Zwar besitzt er selbst keinerlei Moral, wie er stolz zugibt, aber er bewundert sie in anderen. Ein junger Ritter, der an einem der anderen Tische sitzt, schnappt diesen Teil der Unterhaltung auf, beschimpft sie auf Keltisch als Lügner und Schwachköpfe, denn er selbst sei beim Fall von Camelot gewesen, ohne die beiden dort gesehen zu haben. Auf Englisch stellt er sich als Shining Knight, Sir Ystin vor. Die anderen drei erkennen sofort, dass Ystin kein Mann ist, sondern ein Mädchen in einer Rüstung. Lächelnd verzichten sie darauf, Ystin darauf hinzuweisen, wie leicht ihre Scharade zu durchschauen ist. Die ersten Vorreiter der Königin sind unterdessen vor den Stadttoren angekommen. Sie bedrohen einen Mönch, werden aber von einer berittenen Bogenschützin ausgeschaltet. In der Taverne gibt es unterdessen Ärger, als der Araber Al Jabr vom fremdenfeindlichen Wirt nicht bedient wird. Die Amazone Exoristos mischt sich ein und will den Wirt gerade mit Gewalt von seiner Meinung abbringen, als weitere Vorreiter der Königin durch die Tür kommen, um die Schänke zu plündern. Sie stoßen auf Gegenwehr und Krieger, die sich sichtlich auf die Schlacht freuen. Auch Jason will seinen Teil zum Kampf beitragen, ist aber der Meinung, dass der immer noch an ihn gebundene Etrigan effektiver wäre. Sehr zu Xanadus Frust lässt er den Dämonen frei. Sobald die Verwandlung vollzogen ist, ändert sich ihre Miene augenblicklich, sie spricht abfällig von ihrem Liebhaber Jason und küsst den Dämonen. Mordru spürt die magischen Aktivitäten in Little Spring, und er und die Königin beschließen, die Gegenwehr im Keim zu ersticken - mit Drachen. Fazit: Wer ein halbwegs realistisches Bild des Mittelalters erwartet hatte, dürfte enttäuscht werden. Demon Knights liefert Fantasy im besten Dungeons & Dragons Stil. Die Helden finden in einer Taverne zueinander und kämpfen gegen Armeen und Drachen. Zusätzlich gewürzt wird die Serie mit zahlreichen Verbindungen zum restlichen DC Universum. So sind einige der Charaktere unsterblich. Xanadu, Jason Blood und Shining Knight kämpfen auch in der Gegenwart noch gegen das Böse, Vandal Savage hingegen ist in der Gegenwart ein klassischer Gegner der Justice League. Mordru hingegen wird noch bis ins 31. Jahrhundert aktiv sein und sich regelmäßig mit der Legion of Superheroes herumschlagen. Demon Knights #1 ist zu gleichen Teilen episch, humorvoll und spannend und verspricht viel für die kommenden Hefte. So wird der Fall von Vandal Savage vom lächelnden, wenn auch ungehobelten Krieger zum Superschurken hoffentlich interessant und tragisch. Das Dreiecksverhältnis zwischen Jason, Etrigan und Xanadu, die beiden ihre Liebe zeigt, den jeweils nicht anwesenden allerdings hinter seinem Rücken beschimpft und verspottet, liefert sicherlich auch noch Stoff für einige Wendungen. Lediglich die neuen Figuren wie Horsewoman, die Amazone Exoristos oder der stark an den Assassin's Creed Charakter Altaïr ibn La'Ahad erinnernde Al Jabr kommen leider noch etwas zu kurz. Außerdem ist es doch wirklich ein gigantischer Zufall, dass alle in der Gegenwart noch lebenden Figuren aus dem DC-Mittelalter zufällig gerade im gleichen Englischen Dorf sind. Wo wir gerade bei dem Dorf sind: Wenn dieses doch offensichtlich Little Spring heißt und von allen so genannt wird, warum heißt es auf Mordrus Karte "Little Pass"? Auf den ungetuschten Originalzeichnungen steht an dieser Stelle "Little Spring", also muss das jemand später bewusst geändert haben. Und warum lässt sich Mordru den jüngsten Sohn des Dorfes bringen, wenn der dann doch zu klein ist, um die dunklen Mächte länger als sechs Sätze zu beherbergen? Wäre ein etwas älteres Kind nicht sinnvoller gewesen? Eine sehr positive Überraschung ist hingegen der Brasilianer Diógenes Neves. Zuvor höchstens durch die Marvel Serie New Mutants bekannt, ist sein Stil irgendwo zwischen Carlos Pacheco und Olivier Coipel angesiedelt und passt perfekt zu der Fantasywelt von Demon Knights. Vom gruseligen Dämonenbaby über den weisen Merlin bis hin zu den saurierartigen Drachen besitzen seine Zeichnungen genau den richtigen Grad Reaslismus, der einen die fantastischen Elemente glauben lässt. Die Figuren haben alle einen eigenen Charakter und zeichnen sich durch individuelle Gesichter und Konstitution aus. Shining Knight wirkt fast schon zerbrechlich androgyn, Exoristos (Griechisch für "Ausgestoßene") hingegen hat alle Qualitäten, über die auch Diana Jahrhunderte später verfügen wird. Die Hintergründe sind detailreich und liebevoll. Neves wird es sicherlich noch weit bringen. Wertung: thumb|left|8 von 10 Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Demon Knights Kategorie:Paul Cornell Kategorie:Diógenes Neves Kategorie:Etrigan (Jason Blood) Kategorie:Madame Xanadu Kategorie:Vandal Savage Kategorie:Shining Knight (Sir Ystin) Kategorie:Al Jabr Kategorie:Exoristos Kategorie:Horsewoman